


Every Mile a Memory - Outtake (Stiles' POV)

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Series: EMAM [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: Just a short outtake leading up to Stiles going back to Lydia. You will have to read EMAM, for it to make any sense.Enjoy xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

God he missed her. Like, so fucking much. He hung up after having hot phone sex with her. Of course, nothing compares to when he's inside her and the noises that she makes when he hits that spot. He runs his hands over his face, still high on what had just happened, extremely thankful that Melissa had taken his dad to his physical therapy session. There's no way he would've been able to hide the moan that left his mouth.

He has been back in New York for nearly two weeks, ten days to be exact, he has missed her everyday, and had cursed himself stupid at how long it took him to get in touch with her after getting back. The minute his dad had been lucid enough to realise Stiles had come home, he all but yelled at him for cutting his vacation short. Of course Stiles had argued til he was blue in the face, stating, that he needed to be here.

Everyday since, he has been on Stiles' case to go back. Of course Stiles argued that he couldn't, because he would be thinking about his dad everyday, worrying that something else might happen. It was actually his dad that finally got Stiles to ring Lydia. Citing that the poor girl was probably going out of her mind with worry, and that Stiles owed her any explanation. It had been nearly a week when he finally found the courage to call.

He was bought back to reality when he hears a car door close. He made his way downstairs and reached the living room just as his Dad and Melissa walked through the front door.

"Hey guys. How was the session?" He asked looking between the two.

"Fantastic." His dad growled, as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Stiles looked to Melissa who was trying to hide a smile behind her hand, before turning back to his dad. He knows how much his father hates these PT sessions. Stiles rolls his eyes, just as there's a knock on the door. Melissa fusses over his dad, getting him his pills and a glass of water while Stiles answers the door. He's not surprised to find his best friend in the other side. He waves him in and they head back to where their parents are.

Melissa made them lunch and they all sat around eating and talking, before his dad cleared his throat and gave Melissa a quick side glance.

"So, Melissa and I have been talking and we think it's time you boys went back to Europe." He rips it off like a band aid.

Melissa looks expectantly between the two boys, whose mouths are both hanging open in disbelief.

"Stiles, I'm fine, Melissa has agreed to continue taking me to my PT sessions, and to check on me everyday."

"But dad, what about during the night when you have be woken up for your meds?"

Again Melissa and Stiles dad share a look.

"Well son....Scott, there's probably something we should tell you." He looks to Melissa again who gives him a short nod of her head.

"Melissa and I have sort of been dating."

This shouldn't shock Stiles or Scott, they've been dancing around it for years now, but the fact that they've been back for ten days and hadn't noticed a thing, well shit yeah, they're shocked.

"So you see, the issue of my meds won't be a problem."

Both boys still sit there, their faces a little red and their mouths still hanging agape. It's Scott that speaks first.

"Um....how long?"

Now it was Melissa and Johns turn to blush.

"About two weeks before you left." Melissa answers as John puts his good arm around her shoulder.

The boys didn't think their mouths could get any wider with shock, but seriously you could almost fit a beach ball in their mouths at the moment.

"So, you see, I will be quite taken care of, which means you guys can go back to the two lovely ladies you've met and the holiday of a lifetime."

"But, but...." Stiles tries to speak.

"No buts young man, you guys are young and you should be out there having fun, not here, babysitting a grouchy old cop."

Melissa goes over to where her purse is and comes back holding out two airline tickets. She hands them to the boys.

"You leave in two days. These will take you straight to Venice. We....I spoke to the tour company and they said there wouldn't be an issue with you getting back with the tour, because it's already paid for."

"I....I...." Again Stiles' mouth just does not seem to want to work.

Scott looks at his friend before turning to their parents.

"What Stiles is trying to say is, congratulations and thank you."

While Scott chatters with their parents, a Stiles is still trying to comprehend everything that just happened. When they came back to New York, they had no intention of going back to Europe. Stiles just assumed he would have to be there for his dad everyday. Now he finds out that his dad and Melissa are dating and that he's not really needed at all. Of course he missed Lydia, but he was willing to tough it out for the next six weeks until she got back.

He is so distracted with his thoughts, it takes Scott clicking his fingers in front of him to come back to reality.

"Stiles?" His dad asks softly.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, it'll be another six weeks until I'm home?"

His dad levels him with a gentle smile and nods softly before speaking.

"Son, I will be quite ok. It was just my shoulder, it's not like my legs and mouth don't still work."

Stiles just grins at his dad.

"There's a young lady over there, that I would very much like to meet one day, who I imagine is missing you very much." Melissa looks at Scott as John utters these words. "Go back, be young, have fun, be in love."

Melissa rounded the trouble and hugged her son, giving Stiles the opportunity to thank his dad with his own hug.

"Thanks guys, this means the world to me....to us." Stiles says, gesturing towards Scott.

They continue on with their lunch and discuss everything the boys have yet to see in Europe. After Melissa sees his dad upstairs, Stiles drags Scott into the living area.

"I don't want Lydia to know. Totally up to you what you do with Allison! But I want to surprise Lydia."

Scott nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, no man, you're right. It will be worth it to see their faces when we rock up to the hotel."

~

Two days later, they're sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off. Stiles remembers fondly the first time he saw Lydia on their flight to London. He knew she was checking him out and he revelled in it. That was the day he first knew he had to win her heart, because the little redhead sitting two rows behind and across from him, was someone definitely worth knowing. As the plane started its ascent, Stiles couldn't help but think how she'll react to him being back.

He thinks about the state he was in on the flight back to New York. All Stiles could think about was how bad his dad was. It was the longest flight of his life. He didn't say a word to his best friend sitting next to him and he didn't sleep at all. When they landed, he was dishevelled and anxious. It took them half an hour before they wer through customs, collecting their bags and heading out to find a cab.

When they got to the hospital, his dad had just come out of surgery. Melissa was there checking his vitals, when Stiles and Scott bounded into the room. She wasn't no time in wrapping them both up in a hug. Melissa tightened her grip around Stiles' shoulders and he knew everything was going to be ok. The relief that washed over him was enough to counteract the sorrow he felt when he saw his dad hooked up to all the machines.

He pulled a chair up close to the bed and took his dad's hand.

"I'm here dad." He had said to his sleeping father. "I'm not going anywhere."

He basically spent the next four days sat by his dad's bedside. When he was finally able to take him home, Stiles made it his duty to be by his dad side every minute almost every hour. He sensed that his dad was still pissed that Stiles had cut his trip short, but he just ignored it and continued to take care of his father. Melissa and Scott came by everyday, giving Stiles a chance to get a sleep in here and there. Not that he actually slept at all.

When he finally got the courage to ring Lydia and when he heard her voice, he hadn't realised how much he had actually missed her, or rather, longed for her. The saddness he had heard in her voice, made him felt about three inches tall. If it hadn't been for his dad he would've been on the next plane back to her. She had tried to hide her worry and disappointment, but Stiles could tell, isn't that funny considering he'd only known her for a few weeks.

He was jolted back to reality when the landing gear hit the Tarmac. When they pulled up to their terminal, Stiles felt the excitement coursing through his veins. He gathered all his things and hurried Scott of the plane. An hour later and they were in lobby of the hotel they would be staying at, hoping beyond hope that their room was still available. Finally they were checked in and they asked the clerk which room the girls were in.

They left their suitcases in the lobby and headed up the staircase with their backpacks in their hands. The nervous excitement between the two boys was electric. They reached the girls floor and made their way down the hall to where they were sure their room was. Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but her was too anxious to answer it. Scott was the one to knock on the door and the two boys shuffled from one foot to the other in anticipation of seeing their girls again.

After what seemed like forever they heard footsteps approaching the door. They stood taller as they waited. When the door opened, Allison was on the other side, with a look of shock and joy on her face. Stiles could tell she was about to let out a squeal, so he put his finger to his lips asking her not to. She jumped into Scotts arms and kissed him before leading them inside. Letting Stiles go in first.

He hears her before he sees her and he can't help the goofy smile that is on his face. When she comes into view, he takes in a sharp breath as if he was just noticing how stunning she was. Sure she is in her pajamas, but god if those shorts were any shorter....and her hair falling around her face and down over her shoulders....fuck she looks like a siren. She pulls up short and her words are stuck in her throat when she sees him standing there.

"Hey Lyds."

Then next thing she is jumping into his arms and he drops his bag before grabbing her under the ass to hold her up and to him. Then their lips join and Stiles wonders how he lasted so long without kissing her. He is sure his cheeks are going to be sore with how hard she is clutching onto his face. Then when her tongue pushes through his lips, his eyes close, he savours the taste, and deepens the kiss. Again he thinks, how did he survive for so long without her kisses.

~


End file.
